


shameless

by antivanitas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO elements, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Gags, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post-Season/Series 01, Stomach Bulge, Trans Keith (Voltron), Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanitas/pseuds/antivanitas
Summary: He’s felt it.  It’s more than just puberty and feeling like a normal teenager with hormones.  It’s a pull.  A need.  He feels empty when he masturbates, like it’ll never be enough.  He’ll have flashes of scenarios he never considered, before—being bred, bent over and used.  Stuffed so full of cum that his belly is swollen.Shiro and Keith get captured after crash landing on a rocky planet.  The Galra discover something unique about Keith, and Shiro gets to watch.





	shameless

**Author's Note:**

> you clicked on this you already know what youre getting into

When Keith wakes, the air is stale, and the light is dim. Details trickle into his awareness, like the fact that his wrists and ankles are bound in metal cuffs. They dig into his skin, harsh and unforgiving. He’s got some kind of bit in his mouth--it tastes of steel and blood, which must be coming from where its dripping from his nose. It takes him a few moments to notice that he’s not alone. 

Shiro is there. Tied up in the same way, breathing hard and sweating like he’s been working at escaping for hours, now. There’s still that determination, that fire that Shiro has when he’s pissed, but he can’t get free. It’s not worth trying, Keith realizes. 

He can only stare into Shiro’s eyes, and he sees that his best friend is terrified. 

Keith barely remembers what happened. This is a Galran holding cell, though, which means Zarkon found them. Zarkon has--

_ Shit _ . He has the lions. Keith’s stomach drops. Red and Black. That fucker has them. What about the team? They got separated, didn’t they? Are they captured or did they meet a worse fate?

Shiro is panicked, yes, but not mournful. If the team’s been hurt, he doesn’t know about it. It doesn’t make him feel much better.

The door opens in the next moment, and six Galran guards flood the room. Their general, arms folded behind his back as the light from the hallway illuminates his silhouette, regards the both of them with obvious superiority. His broad shoulders and perfect posture suggest he’s a little too self-important.

The cell door closes behind him, and the Galrans grab Keith by his arms. 

Shiro shouts against his gag, and the General chuckles, leaving him to run his voice raw for a few moments more. Shiro realizes quickly that he’s not going to win this battle, and he lowers his head. The General seems satisfied, having broken the paladin, but when he releases Shiro’s gag, it clatters to the ground at the same time as Shiro spits into his face.

Keith’s heart is pounding fast. They could die. They have no advantages, and Shiro is taking risks like  _ that _ ? He has to remember--they were captured—taken by Zarkon’s forces after crash-landing on that rocky planet. They couldn’t run fast enough. And now, Keith shivers as the General cracks out an electric baton and lifts Shiro’s chin. 

He won’t strike, though. Not with deadly force. If they wanted the two of them to be dead, it would have happened by now. 

“Don’t touch him,” Shiro hisses, still struggling, despite knowing the futility of it. “Keep your hands off him!”

“Oh, we were going to be professional, at first,” the General coos condescendingly, tapping the baton against Shiro’s cheek. “We wanted you to watch as we tortured him, peeling his flesh off, layer by layer.”

“Fuck you.” Shiro’s glare is hard and unforgiving. He’s shaking, Keith notices. “You won’t do  _ anything _ to him.”

“Well, he won’t complain,” the General hums. “You see, we discovered pretty quickly that your friend, here, is an omega. Part of our breeding class.”

“He’s not Galran,” Shiro scoffs. “He’s not part of any class.”

The General  _ laughs _ in a way that makes Keith’s blood go cold. “You don’t  _ know _ ! I’m so sorry to say, but he  _ is  _ Galran. Half, anyway. And that half was meant to get fucked, and fucked only.”

Keith’s mouth is dry. His limbs are numb. “I’m...no. I can’t be.”

But he already knew. 

He knows what the General is describing. He’s felt it. It’s more than just puberty and feeling like a normal teenager with hormones. It’s a  _ pull _ . A  _ need _ . He feels empty when he masturbates, like it’ll never be enough. He’ll have flashes of scenarios he never considered, before—being bred, bent over and used. Stuffed so full of cum that his belly is swollen.

The General saying those words, saying he was made to be fucked...Keith’s thinks that like a mantra while he comes, alone in his room. He forgets his name, sometimes. He spreads his legs wide and finds his thickest toy and leaves it inside him when he falls asleep. 

The guards begin to strip Keith of his armor.

“No!” Shiro shouts, but the General kicks him in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. 

“Look at him,” the General sneers. “He’s  _ letting _ them do this.”

Keith figures, well, there’s no use struggling, right? Seven-to-two, where one side is completely incapacitated. It’s no contest. He doesn’t want to get hurt in a scuffle, making it even harder for them to inevitably escape. So, yes. He doesn’t move as the guards laugh and whistle and throw his armor to the floor.

They tear open his suit with ease. Keith’s not expecting it. He jumps and shouts, a sound that gets muffled by his gag. His vision sharpens like a camera lens coming into focus. Just like that, it becomes  _ real _ . There are six aliens ripping his suit from his body, revealing his naked skin, right in front of Shiro.

Keith isn’t embarrassed.

He  _ should _ be, so he writhes and pulls against the guards, knowing that, logically, he needs to break free. He needs to overpower them, grab Shiro, and run.

“Stop,” Shiro begs. “Take me. Let him go and take me.”

“We don’t want you,” the General says. “You’re just a human. This one...he’s a treasure.”

Something warm and satisfying blossoms in Keith’s stomach.

Suddenly, there’s a long,  _ thick _ finger exploring his cunt, dragging through his folds. Keith freezes. He can already tell--he’s  _ wet _ . Dripping. From a few pairs of hands undressing him without his consent.

Keith knows the difference between his body lubricating itself out of evolutionary demand, and being  _ soaked _ because he  _ needs _ to be filled. This is a clear example.

They’re going to fuck him. Keith tries to plead with them, but it only comes out as muffled whimpers against the gag. 

Two fingers plunge inside him without warning. They stretch him as wide as a human cock, and Keith is reminded that Galra are  _ big _ . He gasps against the metal gag; their  _ cocks _ . Their cocks are going to be so big…

His cunt  _ throbs _ .

Shiro is silent, but Keith can’t bring himself to open his eyes and see his friend’s expression. He feels so full, and at the same time, devastatingly empty. He needs  _ more _ .

But, this is wrong. He knows it. This is his body, his alien, fucked-up body begging for something he doesn’t want. He wants  _ Voltron _ . He wants to be the Red Paladin, Shiro’s right hand. He wants to tell Shiro how he feels, he wants to see Zarkon’s empire fall.

He clings to that. Keith clenches his eyes harder and tries to connect with his humanity, if there ever was any to begin with.

A third finger is pressed inside, and this one is from a different guard. It’s  _ impossibly _ thick, stretching Keith wider than he thought possible, and it doesn’t even hurt. Two different aliens are invading his insides like he belongs to them, exploring him like he’s just a  _ thing _ . Four other pairs of hands are groping whatever they can find. His nipples, his ass...someone rolls his clit under their thumb. Keith shudders, sighs, whimpers. Around him, he hears cajoles and dirty laughter that sends warmth straight to his cunt.

Someone removes his gag without warning.

Instantly, a humiliating,  _ deeply _ desperate, open-mouth moan leaves Keith. A guard continues to toy with his clit, while  _ four _ wide fingers fuck him deep. Keith’s eyes are still shut, so he doesn’t see the guard as he kneels with his head between Keith’s legs. He only feels a wet, warm, curious tongue slipping inside of his pussy alongside what is already filling him to what  _ must _ be his limit. It’s so smooth, and it feels so fucking  _ dirty _ .

“Don’t look away,” the General says, his voice low and dark, dangerous enough to make Keith roll his hips and open his eyes. But, the General is speaking to Shiro, who is flushed and staring at the ground. “Aren’t you proud of how much he can take? How wide he can stretch?”

Shiro won’t look, out of what Keith assumes is respect. As  _ another _ guard snickers and joins in finger fucking him, Keith  _ needs _ Shiro to see. He needs the Black Paladin to see exactly what he can fit inside him.

“Shiro,” he gasps. “It’s--it’s so much.”

Shiro looks.

Keith  _ watches _ Shiro’s hard cock twitch at the sight. Keith thinks about where they came from. How Shiro took him in like a little brother, watched over him, saw him grow up...all that, just to see Keith get  _ fucked _ by six huge aliens.

“Stop,” Shiro manages to croak. “He’s...he’s only eighteen.”

Oh,  _ fuck _ . They don’t care. A year ago, all of these guards still would have fucked him brainless. At the thought, Keith starts shaking, finally starting to struggle. He doesn’t want to be a tool, he reminds himself frantically. Breeding class? He’s a fucking person!

In response, Shiro gets a hand in his hair, jerking his head back, forcing him to look upon the scene in front of him.

Keith can’t keep hold of his sanity. He’s trying. But, then the fingers leave him, and he’s empty, and  _ all _ he can think about is being filled again. His jaw drops wordlessly as thoughts are ripped from his mind, as he drips onto the floor like a used slut.

_ Keith _ , he claws in his thoughts.  _ My name is Keith _ .

Then, a thick, hard, impossibly large cock slips between his thighs, fucking them for friction.

“He looks like such a whore when you do that,” one of the guards growls. “Look how wet he is, just from this.”

“Don’t,” he whimpers, weakly, but he can’t stop watching the alien’s flushed and violet dick rub against him. It’s got such odd ridges, and looks nothing like a human cock, as it’s tapered near the end. He has a nearly uncontrollable urge to get his mouth on it, so strong that he starts to drool.

“You don’t need to think anymore, baby,” the guard tells him gently, and hair is brushed from his eyes. There’s another round of sickening chuckles from the group. “You just need to take cum and hold our kits.”

“You’re going to be so fat with them,” another promises, gently rubbing his abdomen. “Just like you were made for, right?”

Keith weakly shakes his head. “N-no.”

“Yes. Oh, baby, that’s all you’re good for. We’re gonna break you and make you our little cumslut. Would you like that? The whole fleet, using you like the breeding whore that you are.”

A flood of heat makes Keith’s clit throb against the cock. It feels so good, but he  _ can’t _ . “No, please.  _ Please _ .”

Pleading feels better.

“Fuck him,” the General demands. “Keep his legs open so this one can see.”

Keith is hoisted into the air, maneuvered like a doll, with his knees by his ears. He’s whimpering, begging for them to stop with tiny whispers of  _ no, no, no _ but the guard doesn’t listen. The throbbing cock slides against his messy pussy before it finds its mark.

Then, he’s getting fucked.

They were right. Each thrust makes him go dumber. It’s so natural for him to put his cunt on display like this, so good.

_ Thrust _ .

He doesn’t care.

_ Thrust. _

It feels too good.

_ Thrust _ .

He loves Galra cock.

In fact, he was  _ made _ for it. The guard’s dick is thicker than a human’s, and double the length, and Keith is taking all of it with ease. He feels his insides being rearranged to make him into the perfect little cocksleeve.

“Look at him,” the General teases across the room. He’s not talking to Keith. So, who…? “He’s so fucking stupid, now. Just for us.”

Keith giggles. Yeah, he’s pretty stupid, isn’t he? A cum dumb little whore.

“Keith, over here,” the General calls. Like an obedient dog, Keith looks over, eyes hooded. He sees someone kneeling. “How much do you love cock, Keith?”

His mind is so hazy that he barely understands the question, so he says what he needs. “More.”

The General laughs. “More? More what?”

“More  _ cock _ ,” Keith whines. “Need to be filled up.”

The dick inside him twitches and slams against his cervix. Glancing down, Keith can see a fairly prominent bump in his tummy where the head of the Galra’s cock is changing his anatomy. Dumbly, Keith watches, fascinated as the bump appears again and again.

“Keith…”

That wasn’t the General. It was the person kneeling. Keith looks up and squints. He recognizes the scar, the tuft of white hair…

“Shiro,” he gasps. “Shiro, they’re  _ fucking _ me.”

“Just look at me,” Shiro tells him. “Look at me, Keith, don’t think about it.”

“It’s so thick,” Keith interrupts, dazed. He needs Shiro to understand. “I’m so--I’m so  _ dumb _ for them.”

“Turn him this way.”

Keith is roughly spun in place, and a guard stands before him. Instinctively, Keith wraps his legs around the guard’s torso, happy to be held. The guard just laughs, and then there’s another cock slipping against his messy hole. There’s no way he can stretch that far, right? But, god, he wants it. Needs it.

The guard doesn’t slam inside; he gently fucks into Keith alongside his partner, stretching his walls to their conceivable limit. Keith’s vision goes white. All he can focus on is the sloppy sound of his pussy taking two thick dicks like a cocksleeve. Instinctively, he rolls his hips, trying to get the cock inside him faster.

“More,” he begs once again. “More, more, more--!”

It’s the only word he can remember.

“We can’t  _ all _ be inside him,” one guard mutters. Keith sobs in response. He  _ wants _ all of them. “We’ll take turns.”

“Somebody can fuck his ass,” comes a helpful suggestion. “Maybe fuck his pretty mouth.”

“I want it,” Keith tries to communicate with slurred words. “Fuck me, fuck my ass.”

He has to reorient his mind when they prepare him for that. The position is so twisted that it becomes confusing. There are still two cocks ramming into his used cunt, but it gets claustrophobic as another guard situates himself behind Keith. An alien hand lewdly and confidently brushes where Keith is being fucked to gather his slick. He’s so wet, it  _ looks _ like lube.

The same hand starts to finger his ass. The pressure combined with already being fucked is almost too much. Keith hasn’t been focusing on an orgasm--just allowing his body to be used--but, now is the first time he feels like he could come.

“He can’t,” Keith hears Shiro beg, but the paladin’s voice is raw. “You’ll hurt him.”

“He was made for this,” the General waves off. “You have no  _ idea _ how many he’ll service once he’s out of this cell. Perhaps even Zarkon, himself--wouldn’t  _ that _ be an ironic sight?”

As the head of a cock rubs teasingly against his ass, Keith blearily glances towards Shiro. The General presses a boot down against Shiro’s obvious arousal, teasing him. Keith smiles dumbly. Shiro could learn to love this, too.

“Three dicks,” the General reminds Shiro. “Your Red Paladin is a dirty cockslut. Look how quickly he stopped fighting. He’s going to be bred. Did you know that?”

“A-ah…” Shiro gasps and closes his eyes. “Don’t…”

“He’ll be knocked up,” the General laughs. “This is the rest of his life. We’ll give you free access, if you want. You’ll be able to fill his pussy any time you want.”

“ _ Shiro _ ,” Keith groans at the thought of being  _ used _ like that. “I need it. I need come.”

“Filthy slut,” the guard behind him growls. “You’ll do this to yourself just to be filled up, huh?”

Keith nods enthusiastically, pathetically, mindlessly. “A-anything.”

Without another word, the third guard starts to fuck his ass.

The bulge in Keith’s stomach has become considerable, and Keith giggles as he rubs it with his palm. “I’m so filled up, Shiro, look. I’m...I feel different.”

His body has changed. That much, he knows. It’s now accommodating three enormous cocks, and Keith with human anatomy simply wouldn’t have been able to take this. They  _ did _ something to him, made him so mindless and blank that he didn’t even realize his body was moulding to  _ their _ pleasure. It feels incredible.

“Come inside me,” Keith cries out. His words are slurred, messy disasters. “Knot me, breed me!”

Something swells against his pussy, and it causes one of the guards to slip out of him. Keith nearly bursts into tears, missing the fullness, but it’s quickly replaced by something better. Something warm and  _ big _ and throbbing, forcing its way into his cunt.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Keith sighs. “ _ Yes _ , yes…”

His jaw drops when the knot stretches his abused hole. The pressure is so intense, with another cock still hammering inside his ass. The knot pulses, once, twice, and then  _ comes _ .

The warmth is indescribable. Keith can feel his thoughts being rewritten into nothing. All that come, directly into his womb. Keith loses the last bit of humanity when his orgasm rocks his body. Finally, his last fighting thought is fucked out of his mind. He shakes--he’s dumb, so fucking dumb, just a stupid little toy made for fat cocks.

His one-track mind is still numb and broken when another knot plugs his ass. It floods his insides with sticky, warm, alien come. There’s so  _ much _ of it. Drooling, Keith mindlessly drives his hips down again and again, trying to shove some of the seed inside him, as far as it will go. It’s like he can’t control his movements. He  _ knows _ he’s supposed to fuck, so now, he’ll just bounce whenever a cock is inside him.

The knots slip out of him and leave him gaping. Not-so-gently, they drop his body to the floor. Keith is leaking profusely, drooling on the floor like a mindless slut. Stupidly, he grins and giggles. He’s so, so dumb.

One of the guards steps on his swollen stomach, and a rush of come floods out. 

“Take him to the others,” the General demands.

“Others?” Shiro croaks.

“This is his life, now,” the General muses, watching as Keith desperately tries to keep the come inside his cunt. “Fucking, sleeping, eating, fucking. Nothing else. We’ve made sure of that. The hormones that were just released in his brain--it’s irreversible, Shiro. In three days, he won’t know your language, anymore. That’s the job of an omega.”

Keith nods along. This is his job, now. His life.

He needs more.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on twitter @ hitchups!


End file.
